Little Changes
by In2girls
Summary: Santana and Quinn are about to start their last high school year. Will they face the truth and be who they really are?
1. Chapter 1

This is my first fan fiction and English isn't my own language, so I apologize in advance if there are mistakes. I obviously don't own the characters or the show, but this is what I'd like to watch next season. I hope you like it and I'd be pleased to receive reviews.

**Chapter 1**

Santana was sitting by her pool listening music and relaxing, thinking about her summer and the coming year. Especially her lost relationship with Brit had been on her mind. After hanging around with her and Artie a couple of times during the holidays she had finally accepted that things with her former lover were never going to be the same. And though it really hurt, she could do nothing but let them be and cry all the feelings she had out, and that's what she had been doing the whole summer.

She had decided that Brittany was right when after losing nationals she said that the main point that year was acceptance, so she went along with that and embraced who she was, though school was about to start again and she wasn´t sure how she would manage to make it work in such an hostile environment. She hadn't told anybody yet, and didn't even know how to start such a conversation but she needed some advise so she made up her mind and got up, she had to make a phone call.

_Hello_? _said_ the voice at the other end of the line.

_ummm Hi Kurt_. She said almost as a whisper

_Santana_? His eyebrow lifted as he said her name

_Yes, how are you doing?_

_Uh, fine, and you?_

_Fine too._

A weird silence was held for some seconds before Kurt continued

_So, why do I have the pleasure of your call?_

_Umm just wondered if you´d like to have a coffee or hang out_

_Oh, that's a surprise coming from you; did you have an accident this summer? cos this doesn't sound very "Santana"._ He made a doubt face to Blaine who was reading a magazine at the couch

_Ok, doesn't matter freak, forget I even called you._ She had her eyes closed and was regretting the phone call

_Hey, I didn't mean to turn you down, it´s just that, I can´t believe we are having a conversation that doesn't involve you harassing me for no matter what. Not to mention that you, from all people, are asking me to hang out, with you!_

There was another uncomfortable silence that was broke by Santana, that was really trying her best to avoid being rude, after all it was her who had just phoned

_So, do you want to or not?_

_Well, today I was going with Blaine to watch a movie._

_Invite her to come with us_ Blaine said in a whisper as he stood up and reached Kurt

_Sooo maybe if you want, you can come along_, as he rolled up his eyes

_Yeah, great being the third wheel._ She said in a sarcastic way and thinking it had all been a bad idea

_Oh come on, it seems as if you don't have any plans, so if you want we´ll be at the theater at 5 pm_. He waited for an answer

She thought about it for some seconds and finally said

_Ok, see you there_

She didn't know if it was or not a good idea, but he had a point. It was her who called and definitely didn't have any other plan.

* * *

><p>It was 4 pm so she had an hour to get ready but was completely nervous about the meeting, she hadn't seen any other glee kid for almost a month and a half and how the hell was she going to abroad the subject, the real reason why she had phoned him. Anyway she didn't have much time to think about it so she got in the shower.<p>

At the entrance of the movie theatre

_She´s not going to come _tapping his foot on the floor

_Ok, we´ll wait for 5 minutes and then get the tickets _

_Why did she call me, we´re not even friends, I thought she´d be out with Brittany or the Ice Queen_

_I don't know, maybe she wanted to get in touch with you or something_

_Or maybe it's just a conspiracy now that schools beginning next week, she may have some evil plans in mind and wants to trick me in. _Blaine made a strange face

_What? She´s always been a predator since I know her_

A light cough coming from behind him made his face go white

_Yeah, maybe I wanted to start training on you_ Santana said with her arms crossed across her chest

Blaine reached Santana and gave her a hug, they had met last year and hadn't seen her act like the bitch Kurt used to say she was

_Hey it's good to see you_, you look beautiful he said to lighten the mood

_Thanks, you don't look bad yourself. And the little star you have as a boyfriend also looks good_ she said trying to hold up some angry comment about Kurt remembering the reason of her presence there

_So let's get to the movie_ Blaine said and took the other two with him towards the entrance

* * *

><p>After the movie, that they had really enjoyed, they were sitting at a snack bar having something to eat and drink and started talking about their summers<p>

_So you went to Puerto Rico to see your grandma, which must have been great, I've heard it's beautiful._ Blaine said with real interest while Kurt only stared at Santana trying to discover the real reason of the brunette´s interest in this friendly sharing

_Well I really spent most of the month at Florida with my grandma, and she took us for a week to her town in Puerto Rico. It´s nice but I didn't have much fun over there, didn't know anyone since most of my family lives here. What did you guys do?_

_I went to NY with my family, they gave me a surprise with plane tickets on my birthday, all because Warblers didn't make it to Nationals and my grades were really good this year. Incredible city, we even got to watch a couple of Broadway shows while we were there, I loved it, we should go together when we have some holidays,_ he told Kurt who seemed out of the conversation

_Oh sorry, where should we go?_ Said Kurt lightly uncomfortable for being caught

_Where was your mind white sugar_? Asked S with a creepy smile on her face. _We were talking about NY_.

_Oh nowhere really _but she continued to look at him directly into the eyes

That was the moment when Blaine excused him to go to the washroom

_Great_ thought Kurt, _now he´s leaving me with the crazy latina, she's gonna rip my head off my shoulders for my comment before the movie_.. he shifted in his seat

_So, what were you thinking about_ asked S again

He thought for a moment on what to say and bluntly answered

_To be sincere…. I was asking myself why did you call me and why were you here. I'm not used to you being so nice with me, though you've tortured me for about two years_

_I know and I'm not exactly fond of what I did, maybe I just want to make some amends before school starts again_

_That's a good and fresh start, but I'm sure there is something more in that head of yours, am I wrong?_

Santana´s eyes opened wide and she started to play with her drink nervously.

_It's not like I'm going to bite you, and anyway I would end up knocked out if I even tried_ He was amused of the shyness that suddenly had hit the girl in front of him

_What if I need some advice and I don't know anyone better to give it to me_

_Umm that's really interesting, why should you need advice from me? It doesn't seem to me like you accepted any before, and have been always at the top_

She closed her eyes and held tightly the glass getting the courage to tell him the reason

_The reason is because you are …_

_Hey, what were you talking about, hoped he didn't make you uncomfortable San while I was away_ Blaine said with a big smile as he sat down beside Kurt, he had seen Santana get rigid and thought that he had to get in before something bad happened

Santana froze and got up suddenly _I have to…. I have to go to the toilet_, and she rushed away

_Great timing boy, she was almost going to confess the real reason of her call_

_So what were you talking about_

_Nothing, I asked bluntly and she told me that she needed my advice, so I asked about what, and even though I love having you near you came back ruining the moment, _

_Do you think she needs to talk with you alone, I could leave with some lame excuse so you can both talk he said and gave Kurt a peck_

_Not really, I think she´s not coming back, he said pointing at the door_

There was Santana leaving the café as quick as she could, feeling ashamed of even trying to talk with him. This had been definitely a bad idea.

_Guess we´ll have to pay for her drink_ Blaine said with a smirk

_Uhum_ Kurt said distractedly as he followed with his eyes the girl walking quickly in the street till she was out of sight


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The morning had been busy at Burt Hummel' s Garage; Finn was almost done with some tire changing when Kurt got in

_Hey grease boy_

_Hi Kurt, how was the movie last night_

_Entertaining_, he said remembering the weird events with Santana, _I´m sure Rachel will love it, Woody Allen still has talent though his age, and you should take her to watch it_

Finn continued to finish with the last tire while Kurt just stood there wandering

_So what are you two lovebirds going to do today_

_Not much I guess, she´s got this singing course she does every Tuesday so I´ll be free when I get out of here, any good plans?_

_Not really, just wondering if we should meet some of the other glee kids now that schools about to start_

_Well I think almost everyone is back home by now, we went out last week with Artie, Brittany, Mike and Tina last week and I met Puck and Lauren at the movies the other day. They were waiting for Sam and Quinn, the only ones I haven't seen yet are Mercedes and Santana._

_Ohh I see, so you met Quinn? And she was back with Sam? All of you together, how did she take it?_

_We didn't stay to see what happened, didn't want a drama scene so we just left as soon as we heard she was coming_

Kurt laughed and Finn just shrugged his shoulders as he cleaned his hands with a piece of cloth

_Mercedes has been at her aunt´s house in Columbus the whole month and is arriving today; I thought Santana was hanging with Brit this summer_, trying to gather some information regarding both girls

_Nope, I haven't seen those two together since the beginning of the summer at Brittany´s, when we all went to the pool and had a BBQ. I think Brits said that Santana had left for the whole summer to her grandmas and would be back just in time to start classes. Santana didn't seem to be having fun that day; she was as bitchy as ever and kept complaining about everything, I´ve never seen Brittany so angry, they went into the house and the only thing I know is that B came back alone and kind of sad. Artie tried to cheer her up but she kept silent the rest of the day. It was gross to make her sad on her own place._

Kurt´s brain was working hard trying to recall what could have happened between those two, the only conclusion he could get was that they must have argued and maybe that´s why Santana hadn't shown up yet or contacted Britt. He hadn't been there that day, he was meeting Blaine´s family because it was his birthday, so he couldn't see the fight. He remembered that Mercedes had told him something odd about it but couldn't recall what her exact words were.

Right then his phone started ringing and he saw it was Mercedes

_So speaking of the king of Rome, see you later tire slave_

He exited the garage and picked up the phone

_How´s the black beauty of Columbus doing?_

_Ha! Very well now that she has got rid of those little monsters that happen to be her cousins she said and they both started laughing_

_So where are you right now?_

_I´m getting out of my dad's garage, _

_How about meeting me at the Ice cream parlor and we catch up boy, Mercedes is back in town!_

_Deal!_

* * *

><p>Half an hour later they were sitting in a bench and eating Ice Cream talking about what they have done, though they didn't really need to because they had been in touch by phone the whole time, and he even went to Columbus for a weekend and met the little monsters Mercedes had been babysitting<p>

_How is Blaine_

_Fine, as charming as always_, and a smile was spread on his face

_See you are still head over heels for the boy, you two suck, too perfect!_ And laughed loudly

_I guess so, not everyone is due to make such a lovely couple, only extraordinary people like Blaine and I are meant to be like that_ and chuckled

_So any boy you want to mention from Columbus, because it's been a long time since you last ranted about being alone… _he left it there, because he sensed that his friend had some kind of secret

_Not really, didn't have time to seek for anyone_

_Oh so that's the reason_

_What! You sound like you´re after something_

_No my dear, just wondering_

_Come on boy, I know you really good and I know there's something in your mind so spill it_

_No girl, maybe it's you who should spill it, because I remember clearly that until you went to your aunts you were always talking about finding someone and that changed the moment you left_ he teased his friend because he knew that something was definitely going on and he was Kurt Hummel, who knew all the gossip in town

_Oh Sherlock sorry I'm not crying all over the place cos I´ve got enough self esteem to be OK by myself_, and continued eating without looking at him, playing the hurt role

_Ok Mercedes, sorry to be such a tease, but you kind of seem really happy and I thought you had found someone nice, you know how much I love you_, and made a puppy face that the girl couldn't resist

She faced Kurt and looked into his eyes

_Yes there is someone, I´ve wanted to tell you but I´ve been a little bit scared, I didn't know if it was real._

_So there is a boy!_ he shouted and started clapping madly his hands, making a couple of old women turn around and look at them

_Hey! You better not publish it. I don't want this information to spread all over the place, you understand little radio station?_

_Yep, I´ll be as silent as a gravestone. So who is he, what does he look like, tell me now or I´m going to explode! _And they both laughed

_I´m really serious about you being silent _

_Hey, I´m getting the feeling that I know that secret boy_

_Actually you do_

And Kurt´s mouth fell open

_How can you have held such a secret, who is the wonder boy_

Mercedes squirmed in the bench

_Sam_

_Oh my god, trouty mouth!_

_Don't call him that_

_I can´t believe it, how long have you been together?_

_Since Prom, do you remember the day at the coffee shop, when I arrived with him and said we met at the parking lot_

_Oh my, you traitor you didn't say anything_

_We had just started so we were a little bit nervous_

_Excuses, but I don't care, give me details_

After telling him everything and finishing their ice creams they continued talking about school

_So are you going to go all public now_

_I don't know we haven't really talked about it yet_

_And? What are you waiting for; its next week and you two should be prepared for the comments and talking in the back that is going to start. Especially because he was with Quinn and Santana…_

_Well I know Quinn won't say anything_

_How are you so sure?_

_Because her and Sam came to visit me to Columbus and she found out, she was a little bit hurt because I hadn't told her anything but was ok with it_

_So you told Ice Queen before me_

_She caught us in a compromising situation over there_

_What kind of situation are we talking about?_

_Not the kind of situation that your dirty mind is thinking perv. She caught us kissing_

_How come that they went together to visit you, and why didn't you tell me about him going, I knew she was going because we met in the street right before she left and she told me, but I thought it was a friend catch up since Quinn had gone back home with her mother, so I didn't invite myself to the trip. And I know it wasn't because of lack of space to fit me in, your aunt´s house is huge!_

_They were going out with Artie and Tina and when Quinn said she was visiting me, he said he would like to go too; he had a weekend of at the restaurant, the money and wanted to visit the city. She asked me if it was ok, but I had already talked with him and was willing for both of them to arrive, though I didn't know how to make it without Q noticing, but anyway she did…_

_At least I can tell Blaine, can I?_

_It´s ok if both of you keep your mouths shut_

_Promise!_

Kurt suddenly remembered Santana

_So what has Quinn been doing this summer_

_Not much I guess, she visited me for a week, made a trip with her mother trying to restore their relation and going out with the gang_

He took advantage of this to ask about Santana, cos she was supposed to be part of Q´s gang

_So Santana and her have been in touch this summer, I thought the latina beast had left to Florida or somewhere similar_

_I think they are not very close nowadays, she didn't mention her while she was at my aunt´s, but she did say she saw the rest of glee kids sometimes. I think Santana disappeared after the BBQ incident_

_Oh, what happened?_ he asked trying to sound not too concerned.

_They had a big fight and Brit told her to leave, because she was teasing Artie all of the time. I think she even tried to push him into the pool with his wheelchair. That girl should learn how to behave._

So Artie was in the equation and Kurt started to put two and two together

They both headed home, Mercedes was meeting Sam and though Finn was waiting for him to go out, he had something important to do, he had found a mission and had to move fast.


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for reading the previous chapters, I hope the story is not too bad. I'm leaving for the rest of the month, finally I'm taking my summer holidays so I left another two chapters so you can continue reading. Please I need feedback to know if my grammar is really bad or I made big mistakes and also some help would be appreciated to continue the story.

**Chapter 3**

Santana was swimming when her mum told her she had a visit

Who the hell is it she thought, and wished it was Brittany, but saw Kurt Hummel coming out of her house and sitting on the deck chair

_Nice place you have, and your mother is really nice, I don't know where your aggressive skills must have come from_

_Don't you dare come to my house to insult me. What are you doing here Prom Queen?_ She said more nervously than harshly, that was her intention

_Not my intention to disrespect your mother in her own house, I was just in the neighborhood and thought that I could visit you_

_Yeah, like you ever come to Lima High Adjacent regularly_

_OK touché, I wanted to finish the conversation we had yesterday and that was ended abruptly after you left without saying goodbye and paying your drink_

_So it's about the money, don't worry I´ll pay you so you can leave, Scrooge_

_Oh come on Santana I came to play it nice, not to ask about the money, I'm not that mean. I could have waited till school started to ask for it if it was my intention, and even make you nervous to explain why you only met the gay guy at summer instead of your regular friends once you came back to town_

With that she tilted her head and Kurt saw her face change completely from anger to guilt.

_Ok so let me change and we can go for a walk_

* * *

><p>It was getting dark and Kurt didn't know the neighborhood, he had never reached that part of town and it made him nervous. He didn't know that all the Lima Heights act of Santana was pure fiction and actually the place was one of the safest and richest places from town.<p>

_Is it really safe to walk around over here_, he was looking around suspiciously, expecting for someone to come and hit him or something similar

_Yes if you are with me so better not piss me off,_ she just wanted to make him as nervous as she was

_OK I get it, so where are we going_

_Don't know yet so keep moving and don't hang on me, you´re going to tear my arm apart_

_Oh sorry, I'm kind of nervous_

_You want a safe place, let's go to the coffee shop over there_

_Good idea_

They sat down and Santana stared at Kurt who was a little bit frightened by the Latinas defiant stare, but he had a plan and had to develop it the best he could so the girl didn't shut up like the last time. He didn't want her to leave him out there alone so he was cautious but still didn't know how to start the conversation so he just asked boldly..

_You were about to say something yesterday when Blaine came back, and you did a pretty similar "Berry´s storm out" act._

_Don't compare me to the hobbit or I´ll leave you here on our own_

_Ok sorry for the comparison, not adequate to your skills. You were saying something but you left, I´m curious about what kind of advice I could give you._

_Maybe I made up my mind and decided not to ask for your opinion_

_Well if it was so you would have led me right back to my car and sent me home_

_Yeah, definitely I should have done that_

_Ok third try, is it really safe to talk here?_

_It depends on the subject, _she was now intrigued

_What about the subject is my "preference", _and made a sign with his hand that clearly Santana recognized and made her nervous

_Why do you ask about that?_

_You are the one to tell me, I think that´s the reason why you came to me from all people in Lima_

Her face was pale now, although she was suntanned the color drained from her face quickly

_Why… why do you think I had something to ask you about that subject, _and nervously looked over her shoulder to see if there was anyone near enough to hear their talk.

_Well I don't think you need my counsel for anything else, you are smart, you have a great taste in clothes and that is my specialty, and you are not an outcast. I haven't found anything else that could fit in that advice department. _He was slightly amused by the was the girl was acting

She didn't know what to say so she just kept silent and Kurt took that as a sign to continue

_I´m trying to be delicate about this subject and I don't want to make you angry but I have to ask you something_

She nodded and he continued

_I think this is something related with Brittany._

And her eyes told him everything he needed to know, he had hit the mark

_Is it only with her or…._

He didn't want to assume anything so he needed a clear answer

_Her…..but not only her…..I don't know….. I do….. but….. ohh god! _she started rambling and sunk her face in her hands

_It's ok Santana, I´m obviously the only person here that won't judge you because of that._

_Yeah right but what about other people, I´ve seen how you´ve been treated at school and I don't want to go through that_

_Don't think that will happen, _and laughed_, certainly some will have dirty thoughts about themselves with you and another girl_

_Even better, now guys like Azimio will start asking for a threesome and when I reject they'll just harass me_

_I´m not so sure about that, I think most of the school is too frightened to make any jokes, you´re __Santana__…_

_I remember clearly being slushied last year, and how stupid kids made fun of me after joining glee club and dropping cherios, even Jewfro picked on me_

_I´ve survived so what makes you think you won´t_

_I don't know, I just don´t want this to be true, it would be easier_

_It´s a little bit easier, much more in a small place like Lima, but things just get in place while time goes on, and we only have to stay here for a year, afterwards we will triumphantly leave for college and it will get better_

_But time is really slow here and now _she said with a defeat sigh

He thought it was time to change into another subject that would be far more delicate: Brittany

_What happened with Brittany _and reached out to put his hand over hers but she took her hand back

_I lost her _

_But why? she seems to adore you,_

_She did, or I think so, but she chose Wheelchair instead of me_

_Maybe she had a reason, _he said softly

_Do you think I wasn't good enough for her _she asked angrily

_I didn't say that, maybe you didn't make it clear enough that you wanted her_

_Whoa… believe me that I did and I was shot back _

_But were you two together?_

_Yes and no_

_What does that mean, cos I can't help if I don't have all the information_

_What are you trying? to get info so you can spread It all over school, you´re never so altruist_

_Trust me if I say I would mock you about any other subject, but not this one, I am aware of all the pain and fear that being gay involves_

_Don't say that word _she made him stop

_Not saying it doesn't make it any less real_

_But I'm not comfortable, and less in here_

_There's nobody left in here, the rest of the customers left a while ago, though you didn't notice because your head was too busy thinking about the gay drama your _living he said mocking her again and trying to lighten the mood. _Soooo…. going back to Brittany, you were together but did something wrong_

_We…. We weren't exactly together…_

_And that means…_

_We had….intimacy… but no feelings were supposed to interfere…_

_But you had feelings didn't you_

_I had but didn't want to confront them and Brittany did, she asked me what we were and there is where I fucked it up _ and sighed loudly _I was so stupid, I told her that having sex wasn't the same as dating and she said she wanted to be with me, but I pushed her away….directly to Artie_

_So she started dating him_

_Ummm not exactly, she was already dating him when this happened_

_Ohh! _He said surprised

_Don't look at me like that, it wasn't me who was cheating_

_But Brittany didn't even know she was actually cheating, did she?_

_No of course, she´s not like that, she's really loyal and kind spirited, if she had known she wouldn't have done anything with me, that's why I "confused" her on purpose, I didn't want to stop seeing her but didn't want to come out_

_Now he was going to touch another soft spot, she seemed relaxed and open to talk_

_I heard there was an incident at the BBQ at Brittany´s_

_Ohooo, no please, don't go there._

_Usually it´s good to solve old problems before trying to do the same with the new ones_

_Ok so I´m sold here, I think you know much more than you say, because if I´m not wrong you weren't there that day, you were with Warbler boy _

_But you´re talking to the gossip king here in Lima and I get to know almost everything, except that relation you had with Brit, I didn't have a clue, I thought you just were good friends_

_I argued with her, I was so jealous I couldn't stand Artie touching her and both being so happy, I was feeling like crap. She asked me to stop but I just couldn't, I was really angry and finally she told me to leave. That's the last time I saw her or anyone._

_I think you should start amends, I don't know how but we will find a way_

_She´s not going to forgive me_

_Come on, its Brittany you're talking about_

_But I said some horrible things to her and I´m ashamed but can't take them away. And I know she´s still with Artie, I check her facebook regularly _she confessed

_You don't know that and anyway she is your friend and you love her, I can get angry with Mercedes sometimes, but eventually we get together again_

_I hope you´re right_

_Right or not we are going to do something about all this mess and even if you don't get the girl back we will find you someone as good as her or better so you can heal_

_I don't know why you are doing this, and it´s hard for me to say this, but thank you_

_Your welcome Santana_


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi! I'm back from holidays, why is it that all the good things end up too soon?**

**I've written a little bit more, I'd appreciate some guidance and some tips about what you are willing to read. And also if the spelling is ok and I haven't messed up with grammar and words.**

**Chapter 4**

_Kurt was in his room pacing around excitedly and couldn't stop moving his hands as he spoke_

_She is a lesbian _he said and continued s_he is completely lesbo, she even had something with Brittany but blondie broke her heart, though it was Santana's fault_

_Wow, never expected something like that_

_She didn't exactly say the L word but she recognized that she was with Brittany and didn't deny that she was into girls_

_It´s a delicate subject, you better be sure about what you are doing because she can end up more hurt than she already is_

_You´re right Blaine, I've been thinking about playing matchmaker with Brittany but I´m not into hurting Artie, I know he really likes her and is happy with her, I remember him singing "Isn't she lovely" asking her to go with him though he was rejected, so maybe there is a possibility._

_What if she doesn't want to come back to Santana?_

_Uhh I don´t know, but what I do know is that we have to do some research, _and with that he grabbed his keys and headed to the door_, coming?_

* * *

><p>Mercedes, Brittany and Tina were at the Mall shopping, they were meeting their boys later for lunch. They were chatting distractedly when the black girl dropped the Sam news.<p>

_I´m so happy for you girl_ Brit said as she gave her a hug and Tina enrolled herself too

_Me too, and he is definitely hot_

They continued shopping and catching up about what they had done during the summer. Tina told them about the summer camp Mike and she had been working in, and Brittany said she had been around except for the weekend that her parents had taken her to Disneyworld. Mercedes phone started ringing, it was Kurt that was also at the mall with Blaine and was going to join them

_Hey girls any bargain that I should know about, let me see what you bought cos I have to check that you haven't made a big mistake, this is the last year of school and we need to be stunning_

_You don't have any faith in us Kurt!_

_Just have to be sure that I´m going to walk into McKinley with some stunning girls with fashion taste_

_OHH man you´re a tease _M said as she showed him what she had purchasedand they all laughed, the rest of the girls did the same

Blaine walked ahead with Tina and Mercedes and Kurt took his time to talk to Brittany

_I met Santana yesterday, thought she would be here with you_

_Oh, I didn't know she was back_

_Haven't you spoken to her? I thought you two were inseparable_

_Umm _she said uncomfortable_, haven´t been really in touch lately_

_Anything bad happened?_ he was really bold because he knew that Brit was rather innocent and would answer truthfully

_I suppose, we argued at the beginning of the summer and haven't known anything from her since then_

_Are you going to call her?_

After some seconds she said_ don't think so, I think San needs some time if she hasn't reached me yet, or maybe she is still angry with me for asking her to leave my party_

_And why did you ask her to leave?_

She looked at him and he thought that the girl maybe wasn't so innocent and knew he was after something

_She was not being nice to Artie and he is my boyfriend_

_Do you know why she wasn't nice?_

_Have an idea, but can't tell you or she with get even angrier with me, just to say she's not very happy that I´m dating Artie_

_Oh, is she jealous that you are dating someone and she is not_

_Maybe jealous of Artie, oh, _she said absentminded_, oh! Maybe I said too much_….. _puppies! _and hurried to a pet shops window where the other girls and Blaine had stopped to see the puppies and kittens

The girl had escaped and Kurt couldn't get the information, he needed to know if she was into the other girl or not, but couldn't make any assumptions cos they didn't get to the point, and she had confirmed that she wasn't going to call Santana. The good thing was that she didn't say she was still annoyed with the brunette so there was some possibility there that he had to study.

* * *

><p>Santana had decided to stop the self pity journey she had been living for the last weeks and went shopping to the mail, getting new stuff always made her day and she was decided to buy some pretty things for the coming year and even more cos now that she was out of the cherios and needed more clothes.<p>

Blaine and Mercedes were on the escalator to the second floor when she saw the latina

_Problems at 2 o'clock_ she said and Blaine looked to where she was pointing out

_Oh Santana,_ and tried to tell Kurt who was some steps behind, but the boy was too busy giving Tina some fashion clues, his favorite subject

When they made it to the second floor Mercedes and him didn't know where to go and Kurt, Tina and Brittany had to push them to get off of the escalator

_What are you two doing? Don't you know it's dangerous to stay still at the end of these machines!_

And then he saw what they were looking at and that had distracted them. There was Santana with a couple of bags hanging in her hand and looking into a shop window. He thought quickly and took some steps ahead, he was decided to bump casually into the girl and see how things developed

Santana turned to her left and was about to continue when she bumped into someone

_Hey look where you are going!_

_Hello, Santana, nice to meet you, how was your summer? _The rest of the girls and Blaine had somehow followed him

She was about to answer something harsh when she spotted the rest of the group and especially a tall blonde that was almost hiding behind all of them

_Oh hey, it was OK and yours?_ thanking that Kurt had lend her a hand

_OK, not much to do here in Lima_

_Hi Santana_ said the rest of the group, and they were all standing silent for a moment before Blaine quit the silence

_Wanna join us, we were going to have a snack right now and we can catch up_

Thank god these two boys were here, cos the situation couldn't have been more awkward.

_Well Ok,_ she said, regretting it just as she spoke

She walked by Blaine and he could see that there was a turmoil inside the girls head

Kurt waited till the group started to walk and grabbed Brittany´s arm, _Maybe you could talk with her to see if she is still mad at you_

_But she doesn't seem to want to talk to me_

_Well dear, I think neither you did appear to want to talk with her because you were hiding behind Mercedes and didn't even look at her directly_

_But she said some things that really hurt me, I'm not sure I want to talk to her, and Artie is going to be there too_

He thought about the encounter and knew that it could not be as easy as he had thought because he had forgotten that Santana´s main enemy who also happened to be one of his few male friends was going to be there

They all sat down at the table where the boys were waiting for them, Artie´s face was a mess when he saw Blaine approaching with his latin tormentor by his side

_Seems like there is going to be some action here _Sam told Mike when he saw who was with his girlfriend and the rest of the girls

_I think so the _asian boy added

_Hey guys! Was the shopping worth? _Sam asked trying to start some light chat

_I´m going to get a drink _Santana said because she didn't want to sit down yet, she was so nervous after seeing Brittany avoid her on purpose

_I'm going with you, let's see what light beverage can I find in this place you have chosen boys _Kurt said to have a little chat with her

_Bring me something to drink Kurt. _Blaine told his boyfriend

When they got to the counter she had to grab it with both of her hands because she was sure that she would collapse if she didn't

He put a hand over hers and said_, It´s ok, just stay calm and don't forget to breathe_

_I didn't know she was going to be here_

_How could you, after all you haven't been in touch with anybody so you couldn't know_

_Is she ok? Is she still mad at me?_

_She's still disappointed but not really mad, she´s afraid about Artie and you being in the same place at the same time, and also thinks that you are still angry because she made you leave her house that day_

_You´ve talked to her, did you tell her we have been talking_

_No, I told you that what we had talked would stay between both of us, although I told Blaine…. hope you don't mind _andhe added quickly_ don't worry about him because he won't say anything._

_Good thing he rescued me from that tramp you set up, I didn't know what to say or do. So now what do we do? I´m too nervous to go back there and sit as if nothing had happened_

_Just get a drink, sit down, and don't make any annoying comments about the people sitting there, and you know who I´m referring to…_

_I´m Santana Lopez man, I don't know if I´ll be able to be as nice as you are asking me to be, and I have to maintain my reputation_

_Throw that reputation you are talking about to the trash can because it won't get you where you want, don't you think?_

_Point taken, but just help me over there, _she looked a little more confident that she had moments ago but there were still some signs of insecurity

At the table there was a conversation being held by the glee kids regarding Santana

_Wow, she didn't seem as bitchy as always, _Tina said

_Wait till she comes back, I´m sure after summer she´s got more than enough for all of us, _Artie said, it was clear that he was expecting to be verbally hit sooner or later that afternoon

_Come on, give her a chance, maybe she has had a great time and is willing to bond with you guys, everybody deserves a second chance Blaine said trying to make the others a little bit less defensive_

_Yeah, but she is still Satan and we have known her for years, never came back after summer being a nice person _Mercedes added

_Do you remember when she…._and the group started telling Blaine some of the things that the girl had done to them during those years

Brittany was sitting in silence staring at Santana and Kurt, she had only listened to the first part of the conversation, her drifted from the things they were saying to the feelings she was getting. Suddenly she got up and headed to the counter were her former friend was decided to talk with her and clear things

_Hi Santana_

_Hi Brit, _she said and took her eyes back down to the counter

_You didn't call me to say you were back_

Kurt decided he had to leave so the girls could talk properly_, I'm taking this to Blaine, could you bring my coffee when you two come back to the table_

_Yes of course Kurt_, Brit said smiling, so you didn't answer

_I thought you didn't want to hear from me after what happened at your BBQ_

_I was disappointed and didn't want to talk with you for a while, but I was also worried because I didn't have any news from you for weeks_

Santana looked back at her you don't know how much I've missed you she thought and Brittany looked as if she was waiting some kind of answer

_I didn't know what to say_

_You could have just apologized_

_I know_

_So, why didn't you?_

_I was trying to get to terms with you and him being together, _she said avoiding any insult towards the boy

_And have you done it?_

_Done what?_

_Come to terms_

_More or less…looking back to the table_

_So you are ok with us being together, cos I love him and I don't want him to be hurt by you_

There was the answer to Santana´s turmoil, she had finally chosen him over her

_I´m not happy about that, you know why, but I guess I´ll just have to accept it and move on_

_I miss you San, I want us to be friends again, but you have to be nice_

_I miss you too _and with that she hugged the girl, _and I´ll try not to disappoint you again_ she talked into her ear and tried not to let the tears fall from her eyes

Kurt and the rest of Gleeks were looking at the girls and wondering what they were talking about

_I´m going there to check everything is all right _Artie said

_Leave them talk, _they need to Kurt told him

_If I see her do anything to Brit I´ll crash her with my wheelchair_

_Come on boy, don't be so mean, she has never done any harm to Brit, except for that day, and it was mainly arguing_

Then they all were relieved when both girls hugged for a moment and were walking towards them

_Time to change the subject so they don't know we were talking about them _Blaine said


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Thursday was market day at Lopez´s house, so she went with her mom to the groceries. She was walking through the halls with her IPod playing loud when someone tapped on her shoulder

_Dime mami _she said as she turned around, but it wasn't her mom who was there.

_Hello San_

_Oh Hi Quinn_

_I met your mum and asked her about you when she told me you were over here_

She could see Mrs. Fabray and Mrs. Lopez where chatting at the end of the hall

_Seems that everyone here gets food supplies on the same day_

_I guess so, we went to visit my sister for a couple of days, and our fridge was empty so we had to grab something at least for tonight._

_How are you doing now that you are back at home_

_Umm, things were awkward at the beginning… I´ve already been at home for a year, but it hasn't been till lately that things are starting to fit in. We have talked about important stuff and I think I can trust her now_

_I´m glad for you, _she said sincerely, she was surprised that the girl had been so open after all they hadn't been the best friends for the last year

_What about you, what have you been doing lately, I haven't seen you around_

_With my grandma at Florida and not much more to tell_

_At least you got out of here for a while_

_Yep. What are you doing later, maybe we could go out and have fun, _she asked hoping that she could get rid of watching Brittany and Artie later, or at least alone, cos the blonde had made Santana promise that they would meet today

_Oh I can't… I have an appointment with the doctor…_

_Are you ill? Cos you don't seem to be._

_Uh not really, my mother is too concerned with me being a teenage mum so she gets me appointments with the doctor every now and then_

There was something about the way she said it that made Santana doubt it was the real reason, but didn't want to push the girl too much, because she was her only chance of having something close to a friend and the other girl had been really nice

_Maybe we can talk tomorrow if you have spare time _she said sadly supposing that San would certainly be hanging out with Brittany

_Deal, don't have anything to do tomorrow_

_Ok so I´ll phone you tomorrow morning_

_Not too early girl, you know I like sleeping_

_Don't worry I remember, and I don't want to listen you cursing through the phone _

With that both girls went to meet their mothers and said goodbye

* * *

><p>Quinn was in the car with her mother talking to her but she wasn't really listening to her. She was thinking about why she couldn't go out with Santana later. She hadn't been sincere, she was going to see a doctor but it had nothing to do with the story she had told, or not exactly. She had been visiting a shrink that summer, she needed to get fixed, because after all that had happened to her the last two years she was completely depressed and was tired, she didn't want to feel like that anymore. This was going to be her last year at McKinley and was willing for it to end as soon as possible, but she knew she couldn't wait till college to start all over again, she had to start getting better before that time came so she was prepared for anything that happened later.<p>

_Ok Honey, I´m heading home. You can call me later if you want me to pick you up_

_I´ll get the bus, I have a book and music, I´ll be entertained_

_I thought maybe you would meet Santana later_

_No, sometimes I´m not much fun after the session, we are going out tomorrow though_ she said to make her mum feel better, cos she knew she was really worried that she hadn't been doing much that summer, hadn't gone out with friends except for a couple of times and didn't look too happy

_If you change your mind just call me, ok?_

_Ok, don't worry_

She kissed her mum and got out of the car before she insisted to pick her up

* * *

><p><em>Hello Quinn, so tell me how are you feeling today and if you had fun at your sister´s, <em>she said with a smile in her face, she was a nice woman and even though Q was a little bit allergic to letting people to close she liked the relation they had

_Fine, yeah it was interesting _she said giving Dr. Bishop her "homework"

_Let's see what have you done this week and those records I gave you_

This was part of each weeks routine, she had to do some homework; one of the papers was to note the activities she was involved in, which were not too many, other one was about good things that happened to her or made her feel ok, which she didn't fill in too often, and the last one, that was the one which was harder for her, was about the thoughts she had, how they made her feel and identifying the "dysfunctional thoughts"; she even had a list of "errors" that people used to make. This was all part of a cognitive therapy, she had learned that what you think must agree with what you feel and the other way, but she had never done what she felt to do, she just did what was supposed to be done and was expected from her and that way she had ended up completely fucked up and alone.

At the beginning of the therapy she didn't really understand or believe this could be what happened to her, but anyway what the Doctor said made some sense, so she waited to see if it worked. It wasn't going to be easy the psychologist told her.

_First of all you must know that you won´t start to feel a change the first weeks, it takes some time to really get used to this methods and change the way you think so that it is the same that you feel. Don't get upset if you fall down every now and then, the important thing is to get up again and continue working on it._

_But how long?_

That was her third visit, on the previous sessions she had to take some tests to measure some matters like anxiety, and that day the lady came back with results.

_I´ve examined the results of the tests and there is a lot of anxiety and serious hints of depression, but don't get upset because it has solution, I cannot promise that you won´t have bad moments, or feel down sometimes, but that is part of life. I´m going to try to teach you how to manage what you feel, to identify what makes you feel that way and change it, but you must want to do it though it will be hard and sometimes even painful._

_You are making it sound really inviting _she said with a sigh

_I understand it may not sound very good, but I want to make sure that you know, this is a important thing that is not only going to be useful for the present time, but for the rest of your life. It´s not just about making some changes now so that you feel better, it's about changing things inside yourself you didn't even know that were there but have been stopping you from being happy. There are some mayor issues that will take more time, but others will be easy if you are willing to try, so are you into it?_

_I am, so what do we do now?_

And so she started to learn those "errors" and how to fill in the papers she gave her. Sometimes she wasn't in the mood to do her homework and sometimes she would fill in even more sheets that the shrink had given her, but she was slowly realizing how many times she had been hitting her head on the wall. After the 7th or 8th session of the treatment she had discovered that she was willing to go to the psychologists department because she went back home with less weight on her shoulders.

She was waiting for the doctor to finish reading her papers and looking at everything that was in the room. No matter how nice the doctor was it always made her uncomfortable to stay quiet till the lady read her work. Those words she was reading were her most secret thoughts and feelings, and she felt completely vulnerable.

_OK so I see there are not many outdoors activities in the paper, why?_

_I was not in the mood to see anyone_

_But you know it's good to go out and get distracted_

_I know but I don't have many friends to actually go out and get distracted_

_But there are other ways, and not all of them need to be done with other people. You could have gone to the cinema, or to the music shop, go to the public pool._

_I didn't want to meet anyone that I knew, I was feeling down and didn't want anybody to see me like that._

_Why? Were you worried about what they could think?_

_Well yes I was, I already noted those thoughts in the paper_

_And what was your conclusion?_

_Ok I was anticipating events, and putting my own thoughts about myself on other people's heads._

_So that means?_

_That I thought that if I met someone from school they would think, "Look at her, the preggo, almost to be prom queen but didn't do it, walking alone cos she doesn't have any real friends, she deserves it for being a bitch". Yes I thought that and I know it is not real, but I feel like it is._

They continued to talk about the subject and other things that Quinn had written on the papers for almost 45 minutes.

_What are your plans for this week, are you going to do something special before school starts?_

_I´m going to meet Santana tomorrow._

_Oh, that sounds good, I didn't know you had talked with her_

_I met her right before I came here; she was shopping with her mom and so was I._

_I´m curious, did you ask her to do something tomorrow or was it her?_

_Well, it was really her, she asked me if I had any plans today and I said I had, but I told her I didn't have any tomorrow_

_Why didn't you want to meet her today_

_Because I was coming here and sometimes I leave a little bit dizzy_

_I understand, but it´s better to feel dizzy with people rather than alone, you need to get distracted, to think about other things. Anyway it is a good thing that you made the effort to ask her to meet tomorrow, I know it´s hard for you, so congratulations it's a little step towards feeling better._

She left the building and went to the bus station, but she was feeling good so she decided to take a walk and get a bus later.

Quinn was walking distractedly and thinking about how well the shrink session had gone, she was happy because it was true that she was identifying the bad thoughts she had about herself and knew that those weren't real. She even felt like a weight had been lifted from her shoulders, because till then she hadn't noticed that she was practicing what the doctor was teaching her. Still she had a lot to go through, and some of the things that they had been talking about were too hard for her to accept yet, but she was in the mood to make everything get into place. She didn't notice a certain blonde approach her till the girl hugged her and left her without air.

_Hey Q!_

_Oh, _she said startled_, hi Brittany, _she looked around and found Santana and Artie standing awkwardly behind the tall girl. _Hey to you two_

_Hi Quinn, _Artie said, he was a little bit angry because Brit had invited Santana to spend the afternoon with them. He hadn't forgotten what happened the last time they both met, and was sure that the latina was planning something to make them break up, and now that they had found the third cheerio he was sure there was something going on.

Santana just waved her hand at her friend, she couldn't even talk because she was hurting inside and knew that if she did she would either burst into tears or try to hit the boy that was the cause of her pain.

_What are you doing here alone? _Brit asked

_Nothing, just taking a walk_

_Wanna join us, we were going to get an ice cream right now and head to the park over there_

She hesitated but finally said_ ok I´m in the mood for ice cream_

Santana was thankful that the other girl had accepted the invitation because she felt like she was about to die. Brit grabbed Arties wheelchair and started to walk while Quinn waited till S moved and got by her side

_I thought you were going to the doctor_

_I already went, everything is fine, _she said in case the brunette asked something about it, and she didn't want to explain anything to the other two that were in front of her_. I get the feeling that I'm just in time, aren't I?_

_Yes _Santana said with a light smile, _ you can't imagine how good it is to see you _and they both laughed


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

The afternoon had been really awkward. Santana and Artie were acting like fish out of the water, Brittany seemed to notice nothing at all happening there and Quinn was almost having fun analyzing the three of them. She now was completely aware of the real kind of relationship that the other two girls must have had in the past and how the current situation was hurting Santana. She had seen things before but didn't really want to make an assumption and even though she didn't want to believe it now it was impossible to dismiss.

Artie by the other side was trying to be nice, but seemed frightened by the brunette's presence, and kept doing things to make sure that San knew that Brittany was with him. It made Quinn a little bit sad to see everything so clearly, especially because she could now notice how sad Santana was and the great effort she was making to keep B happy, and how each of Artie's movements were crashing into her heart. He was like a dog marking his territory.

_It's getting late so I´m heading home,_ Quinn said

_Yeah, me too_ Santana added quickly

_I don't want to go home yet, do you want to go to the cinema? _Artie asked his girlfriend

_Yes, I want to watch that one with the bear_

_You mean the panda bear?_

_Yeees, he is soooo cute_

_Ok so let's go then_

_Bye girls, see you tomorrow?_

_Yeah maybe,_ Santana said quickly and turned around to start walking in the other direction

Quinn just waved them with her hand and turned back to catch her friend that was quicky getting far

_Hey, do you mind to take me home, I'm tired and don't want to get in a bus… its gonna be crowded at this hour_

_No problem_

Quinn felt her friend was having a bad time, but she knew the girl and was sure that even if she asked the latina would never give her a sincere answer until she was ready so she just grabbed her arm and walked beside her, it was her way to show her that she was there to help. Santana looked at her and knew that she was trying to comfort her, she could see it in the face that Quinn gave her, it made her feel a little bit better because at least she had someone to rely on. She then remembered that Kurt was also open to help her, so after all this year maybe wouldn't suck so much.

It was one of those things that amazed Quinn, how her friend could be so blunt with most of the subjects no matter how much they hurt (her or others, and most of the times it was others…) and how closed she could be about this part of herself. But she knew she had to be patient, the other girl would someday be able to talk about it.

They reached Santana's car and got in, they put on the radio and started singing loud, it seemed like nothing had changed in the last 2 years, they were both talking and laughing remembering about some of the times when they finished cherios practice and went out, the three of them having fun and being comfortable with each other. Half way to Quinn's house Santana lowered the music

_What is really going on with you Q?_

_What do you mean?_

_Did you really think I was buying that story about the doctor?_

_Well, at least I thought you would act as if you had…_

_I´m sorry to disappoint you, but are you going to tell me the truth or do I have to hit you?_

Quinn didn't want to talk about it yet, she thought maybe her friend would judge her, and Santana recognized that look

_Common Quinn, I won't say a word to anyone, you know I´m good with secrets_

_Yeah you are. Are you going to tell me the truth about B and you?_

_Hey, I was the first one to ask, so don't change the subject_

She sighed and finally answered

_I´m in therapy_

_Wow, I didn't expect that_

_What did you think I was doing_

_I had noooo idea, but I knew that there was something, maybe you had got yourself into big problems_

_Like getting pregnant again? _She was a little bit harsh

_No girl, more like partying hard, drugs or something like that_

_Don't you know me? I wouldn't get involved with drugs or nothing even similar_

_Who knows, you've had quite a hard time and maybe you weren't focused_

_Time to change the subject. Now your turn, what's happening with Brit?_

_Ufff, that's a tough one_

_Well for me therapy is also tough_

_Let's just say that I just realized that things won't be the same with her_

They just reached Quinn's house and Santana stopped the car

_Ok, I hope things get better._

_Please, tell me they will_

_I'm sure that if we try they will be, anyway remember you got a friend in me_

_That works also for you_

_See you tomorrow?_

_Deal_

And Q left the car and got into her house

_I hope you are right Quinn_


End file.
